


Экклезиаст 1:9

by blackfilm



Category: True Detective
Genre: Dark Rust, Gen, Mystic Stuff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вам, сэр, стоит снять маску.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экклезиаст 1:9

**Author's Note:**

> ООС (как минимум Раста), отсутствие сюжета, прямые отсылки к творчеству Т. Лиготти и другие странные вещи.

Он пришел с проливным дождем, и когда Марти приоткрыл глаза и оторвался изрядно помятым лицом от поверхности стола, он уже стоял внутри, мокрый и слегка потерянный, и все разговоры отчего-то разом стихли, будто он внес в помещение не только дождь, но и тишину.

Сначала они называли его между собой «техасец», потом «налоговик». Они никогда не называли его «приятель» и не звали на общие сходки.

Он мог выглядеть потерянным, о, он мог, когда ему было нужно.

Он мог и источать опасность. Тогда воздух словно мелко дрожал вокруг него, а ваши зубы сводило странной судорогой, как если бы вы оказались между промышленными магнитами. Тогда он был звенящей, натянутой струной, и Марти страшило и одновременно пьянило ощущение того, что Коул может сорваться в любой момент.

Марти всегда хотел увидеть, что тогда может случится. И все еще хочет.

Но он текуч как вода, и во тьме всегда ускользает — то ли в щели в полу, то ли просто растворяется в воздухе, проходит сквозь ваши пальцы, оставляя на них пыль, а на языке почти неуловимый привкус пепла.

Кондиционер в дешевом мотеле тарахтит с тихой и настойчивой угрозой. Ленточки на нем шелестят. Без толку, влажный воздух все равно липнет к телу и оседает в легких. 

— Не знаю почему, но с тех пор, как я тебя встретил, — Марти делает паузу, чтобы затянуться, — все летит к хуям.

Тихий смешок доносится из темного угла, где должен быть стол.

— Уже пробовал саморефлексию?

Марти с силой давит окурок в пепельнице. Он и без того знает, чего ему не хватает — нет, не мозгов, но этой высоколобости. Всеподавляющего интеллекта. Его потолок — дружеские подначки в компании таких же копов и кроссворд на предпоследней странице орлеанского The Advocate. «Люди, которые до старости Марти», как сказал Раст однажды. В сторону, но он все слышал. Можно подумать, Марти хотел, чтобы его звали Мартин Харт. Мартином звали его папашу, а тот был тем еще мудаком.

— Есть некоторые вещи, которые имеют самое прямое отношение к тебе.

— Как алкоголизм.

Марти чувствует, как старая досада вновь напирает на все его старательно выстроенные внутренние барьеры. Когда-нибудь эту плотину снесет, он ощущает это верно, хоть и не смог бы выразить себя словами. Может быть, Раст старается быть засранцем, может быть, это его талант от природы — раздражать людей. Но в обществе так себя не ведут, пора бы ему уяснить. Тем более сидя в его, Марти, номере.

Он напрягает зрение, силясь разобрать угловатые очертания фигуры в темном углу. Солнце сегодня садится за горизонт с поразительной скоростью, будто хочет побыстрее уже расправиться с длинным и сонным летним днем. Его чахлые лучи, еще пробивающиеся сквозь жалюзи, раскинулись веером на потолке, и этот веер быстро сужается. Марти не нравится странное чувство, как будто с солнцем уходит и его время. Ему не нравится, что он не видит Раста. Что тот делает. Какое у него выражение лица. Он еще не дошел до того, чтобы признаться себе в этом, но ему не нравится сам Раст. Иррациональный страх от присутствия чужака не имеет ничего общего с тем, что он испытывал в своей жизни, и он не смог бы дать ему имени, даже если бы захотел. Поэтому страх так и остается неназванным, а на его место заступает старая знакомая Марти — агрессия:

— Мир и правда делится на алкоголиков и наркоманов, да? Ты как обдолбанный старший брат, которого у меня никогда не было. 

_Привычная, как вторая кожа._

— Это точно семейные чувства? — уточняет Раст, но Марти не слушает:

— Преисполненный чувством собственной важности нарколыга, вознесшийся над простыми смертными. На засраном матрасе, — на последних словах Марти тыкает пальцем в темноту.

Раст тихо смеется, и почему-то Марти тревожит этот звук куда больше, чем если бы Раст взбесился. Чем если бы он попытался заехать Марти по морде. Выругался. Это было бы нормально, так? Тоскливое непонимание, которое он отгонял от себя долгое время, снова скручивает его душу. Тени уже совсем заполнили помещение, и лишь белое распятие на стене сияет во тьме, будто на нем сосредоточился последний свет умирающего вечера.

Марти смотрит на распятие и говорит то, что давно уже собирался сказать:

— Я отправлял запрос в далласский отдел полиции. Растин Спенсер Коул действительно работал там, — но он вышел на пенсию в 1989-ом, и умер в 1994-ом.

— Незадача.

— Зачем кому-то могло понадобиться врать об этом? — говорит Марти в пустое пространство. Пустым тоном.

— Я не знаю. Может быть, они не врали.

И тишина. 

— Откуда ты вообще взялся? Из какой сточной канавы ты выполз? — Марти собирался произнести это шутливо, но помимо его воли слова приобрели резкое ударение, потому что... потому что он нихрена уже не понимает.

— Перефразируя одного немецкого философа — я сбежал из тюрьмы человеческого сознания.

— Избави меня от этой херни, будь другом? — Марти яростно трет ладонью лоб. В разговорах с Растом Коулом головная боль практически неизбежна.

— Если честно, у меня нет ответа на твой вопрос. Но зато я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

— Да неужели?

— Легко понять. Сексуальная фрустрация. Доминантный самец, лишенный самки. Общая душевая, невольные фантазии. Приглашение выпить пива...но шторы при этом задернуты.

«Гондон», — бессильно думает Марти. «Какой же гондон».

— Что ты собирался делать, случайно положить руку мне на колено, когда будем сидеть на диване и смотреть «Mama’s Family»? Впрочем, настроение, вероятно, испорчено. Извини.

— Я. В жизни. Никогда, блядь... — начинает было Марти, все больше распаляясь с каждым словом, но Раст вдруг перебивает:

— Показать тебе кое-что?

— Да пошел ты.

— Я серьезно. Могло бы... скажем так, прояснить ситуацию.

Где-то там, за миллионы световых лет, Раст со скрипом сдвигается в кресле, и тени в углах комнаты словно бы становятся гуще. Но так ведь не бывает, правда? Марти уверен, что не бывает.

— Ты бы хотел увидеть? Вседвижущую тьму. И вещи, которые не являются вещами.

«Ебанутый джанки», — хочет сказать Марти, но слова странным образом застревают у него в груди. Отчего-то ему сложно даже сделать вдох. Он переводит взгляд на собственные руки и с отстраненным удивлением замечает, что впился в спинку стула до побелевших костяшек.

Коул встает сзади и накрывает его глаза холодными костлявыми пальцами. Марти не заметил, когда он успел обойти его. Марти не заметил даже, как он...

О.

Вместо того, чтобы _не видеть_ под пальцами Раста, он _видит_ , и видит нечто, обычно скрытое. Он видит тьму, клубящуюся под оболочкой вещей. Она похожа на отвратительный дым, на колышущийся черный студень, заполняющий контуры видимого мира. Именно она приводит все в движение, и благодаря ей нагромождения мертвой материи, кошмарные бессмысленные тела, принимают вид привычной реальности.

— Что это за хуйня? — завороженно выдавливает Марти.

Раст наклоняется к самому его уху, так близко, что должен бы задевать его губами, и бормочет, как в бреду:

— У тебя никогда не было такого чувства...  
Когда ты где-то в лесу, и замечаешь кого-то, и он тебя еще не видит. И на момент... на долю момента ты будто бы хочешь схватить его. Как будто ты — хищное животное.

Его спина начинает неметь от ледяного холода.

— Я называю их... секунды внечеловеческого существования. Есть и другие секунды. Как когда ты смотришь на свою дочь, свою собственную дочь и думаешь, каково было бы...

— Боже, перестань, — Марти срывается на стон. Он не знал, что может говорить таким голосом, постыдно тонким.

— Но ты же хороший парень, так? Славный парень Марти Харт. Не хочет видеть дальше собственного носа. Не лезет в чужие дела. Все его любят.

Марти вскрикивает и дергается, когда глаза начинает жечь под закрытыми веками. Яркие пятна заполняют все поле зрения.

— Любили бы они тебя, если бы знали? Знали на самом деле?

Что-то горячее течет по его щекам, и Марти очень надеется, что это слезы.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Марти, ни на что не надеясь.

— Не думаю, — добавляет после паузы голос за его спиной _(или внутри его головы?)_. — Вот интересный факт: на другом витке спирали ты — тот, кого ты ловишь на этом. Можно было бы назвать это иронией, если бы в подобных явлениях не прослеживалась некоторая закономерность.

Пальцы на его лице на ощупь как сухой лед. Марти кажется, что кожа намертво примерзла к ним.

— Движение времени представляется мне змеей, кусающей свой же хвост.

Перед глазами — перед его внутренним зрением — возникает картинка: змея, свернутая в кольцо. Она судорожно извивается и давится своей же плотью. Марти сглатывает комок в горле. Он по-прежнему неподвижен, но все его кости словно по миллиметру выворачивает из суставов.

— Вечное возвращение. Перекрути ноль вдоль его оси, и он станет бесконечностью.

Внезапно Марти озаряет. Странное чувство узнавания.

— Сколько раз мы вот так разговаривали? — губы плохо слушаются, холод пронизывает все его тело.

Тьма за спиной хмыкает. И неожиданно отпускает его. Он моргает, тупо. Светлые мокрые ресницы слипаются. Все не в фокусе.

Раст перемещается вперед. Его лицо абсолютно пустая маска, иссушенный череп с черными провалами глазниц, и Марти не знает, как он раньше мог принимать это создание за человека. Очевидно, что это не человек, а одна только маска.

— Так странно. Ты предпочитаешь существовать как сознание и личность, какую бы боль это тебе ни причиняло, какими бы поддельными и нереальными они ни были бы. Зачем ты упорствуешь?

— Кто ты такой? — шепчет Марти.

— Ты не вспомнишь меня.

Он так близко. Склонился к нему. Раст пахнет чем-то сушеным. И пылью.

— Вновь пришло время, напарник, — Раст, этот новый не-Раст касается его щеки ногтями, и ведет острую линию дальше, к его уху. — Пришло время снять маску человека.

И Марти хотел бы больше не видеть, не видеть, никогда не видеть.


End file.
